Operational amplifiers are well-known building blocks. A class of operational amplifier is known as a voltage-mode or voltage-feedback operational amplifier. Voltage-feedback operational amplifiers have limitations at high frequencies, primarily related to the saturation of the input stage and the subsequent slew-rate limitation.